


[M4A] Destressing your needy puppy with lots of cockwarming

by emojibake



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emojibake/pseuds/emojibake
Summary: [M4F] [M4M] [M4A] [Script Offer] Destressing your needy puppy with lots of cockwarming [msub] [petplay] [cockwarming/straponwarming] [pegging/anal] mentions of [breeding] [blowjob] for the listener [handjob] for the performer [very needy] [cute]Your needy partner has been extremely stressed lately and to destress them you decide to let them cockwarm you while you hold them closely and take care of them.
Kudos: 3





	[M4A] Destressing your needy puppy with lots of cockwarming

**Author's Note:**

> This script is written by an adults, to be performed by adults, to be read and listened to by adults. This is strictly 18+.
> 
> The word cock is used a lot, but imo this could refer to a strapon just as much as a penis.

_(Listener awaits their partner coming home, who has recently been very stressed.)_

Heyy—

 _(stuttering)_ oh you’re… you’re already. Why are you… naked? you’re already _(gulps)_. God… your cock is so hard…. I uh did not expect this.

Take care of me? Why? I’m fine…

Sorry you’re right. Yeah I’ve been pretty stuck lately, I didn’t know you’d notice…

No right, obviously you would notice, sorry… sorry for not talking about it… I just overthink these things always.

You’re right I’m just your puppy, I don’t need to think… Just need to be used…

Let me get on my knees and—

Right I’m still dressed, I’m such a dumb puppy let me—

Oh of course, you’ll undress me, yes thank you. I am just... yes okay…

_(you calm down a little and control you breathing)_

I’m sorry I can’t stop staring, I’m such a needy puppy.

_(listener notices that you’re also hard by now)_

Sorry I-I can’t control myself around you…

I just get so excited seeing you!

 _(panting)_ Can I, Can I now prepare your cock…

(get’s on knees ready to suck listener’s strapon/cock)

C-Can I touch it? Please…

Only kisses? O-Okay I would love to.

_(lots of cock kisses)_

It’s so beautiful… I’m so lucky…

Oh, I can use my hands! thank you! _(starts slowly but firmly rubbing their cock)_

You feel so good. I am so lucky.

… The way you’re looking at me… it’s making me nervous…

Put it in my mouth, of course anything you want…

_(slowly starts sucking their cock)_

Ugh _(starts coughing)_ you should warn me before you…

N-No I’m not talking back; you can fuck my face… whenever you want…

(face fucking proceeds)

So delicious!

 _(heavy panting, words between sucking_ ) I love when you use me… and your eyes, they look so hungry…

Please hold my head and really use me.

You can just leave your cock in my throat.

Fuck your puppy’s mouth…

W-Why did you pull out… ohh are we now…

You’re not fucking me? _(sad, pouty)_ D-Did I do something wrong? I’ve been so good…

Oh we’re doing cockwarming, oh yes of course I want that! You always know what I need!

Just fill me up and hold me close, yes please I want that so much!

Please, please let me sit on your lap. I’ve been so good and all I want is to sit on your lap. Please! I can’t function with out your cock inside me.

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Oh god you are so big. Let me… lube up.

Okay I am ready let me slowly get on your lap… _(moans)_ right my breathing _(exhales)_ I’ll very slowly sink down on you.

It feels so good… but please be gentle… It’s so much…

Finally, thank you so much. Can you please hug me tight?

I-I still feel very anxious, but you make me feel so warm.

I love feeling you on me and in me. Your warmth completely surrounding me.

I don’t want to be anywhere else. Let’s not move. Let’s just feel eachother.

I love you so much. Thank you for always taking care of me.

(keeps squirming around)

No I know I said let’s not move _(laughs)_ I just it feels so good I can’t… can’t not move…

Every breath I feel your cock in me, it _(ugh)_ I can’t … I need to wrap myself around you.

Never let go of me… Can I kiss you. _(laughs)_ no I know I can always kiss you, I just, just feel very small right now.

_(gentle kissing proceeds)_

I love you, love you so much. You’re everything, I feel so safe in your arms. _(moans loadly) (very submissively)_ no moving! that’s so mean… it’s too much if you hump up into me…

Can you please pat me. _(purrs)_ mmh… I’m all yours. Just never let me go. This is all I need.

I always need you. I never want you to stop holding me… and… fucking me… There’s not a moment where I don’t think about you fucking me… I am such a needy slut for you… Just a needy breeding pup that’s only purpose is to keep your cock warm.

 _(squirms)_ wait why are you _(moans)_ what are you _(moans even more)_ you’re jerking me off. I can’t, can not stop moving… if you… if you do that to me.

When I move I can feel it even more. This is too much! _(gets kissed) (heavily pants)_ you’re everywhere, this is unfair!

When I buck into your hands, I feel your cock spreading me. Every movement is, is so intense.

No, I know I said this is what I want… It’s just so much… I can’t my head is getting all mushy…

You’re right. I don’t need to think. I just need to warm your cock. This is all I am good for…

Never stop fucking me…

I always want to be in this state… _(a little insecure)_ am I making you feel good too… am I being good?

I am so… ugh this is… huh I am getting close… you’re still so aggressively touching me…

You can always have me, always use me. When we’re watching a movie I just want to you to spoon me and slowly fuck me. I want you to be inside me at every possibility the entire day . I don’t want to spend a minute without your cock. Even when we sleep, I still want you inside me.

w-why… please allow me to cum… PLEASE… (lots of squirming and whining) PLEASE I can’t take this…

I’m-I’m so close, please don’t stop… Please let me cum _(heavy moaning)_. Can I please, please cum? I’ll be such a good pup for you. Please…

YES, YES, YES! thank you thank you thank you! _(cums :3)._

Wow that was… that was really intense… I feel completely drained. Am just a puddle.

Can we stay like this? Just, just let me lay my head on your shoulder. (deep breathing)

Just let your cock continue to be warmed by me. This is how it should be.

Again… thank you so much. I really really needed this. You always know how to take care of me.

You know how I get all caught up with everything and can’t, just can’t think straight. I’m all stuck in my head overthinking everything. But when it’s just us, there is nothing else. Just you & me. All I need.

Let me cook for you, well when I can walk again. I think I’m going to need a few more minutes like this.

Yeah, maybe a little more than a few… you’re so warm… so cozy and nice…

I’m so glad I can be your good puppy

When we’re done with dinner, maybe we could continue watching Monogatari? I really need to know how it continues. When I wasn’t stressed with work, it was all I could think about… well when I’m not thinking about you filling me…


End file.
